Wheel of Fate
by KKK NOT TODAY
Summary: Taking advice from her therapist, Flame princess leaves to get out of the kingdom for the first time in months, but she never would of expected getting trapped in a place that would decide her fate based on the choices she makes. With no choice, she faces the challenges the place has to offer and slowly begins to realize that it wasn't bad luck that brought her there, it was fate.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, if I did, Flame Princess will probably have Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice and**_

_**"Arg! Finn! why you make me break up wit you, we so perfect! arg!" would be her dialogue in Earth and Water.**_

* * *

"I don't know if this is working, Dr. Kenneth, I don't feel any different..." Flame Princess sat up on the couch and turned to face him. Dr. Kenneth stopped looking at the pad of paper he had and looked up at her.

"Patience, my King, you won't find results over night, and this is just your first session." He closed his notepad and got up with his stone chair, walking over to a cabinet and rummaging through it.

"Have you been taking your medicine, my king?" He asked her, pulling out a black bottle and setting it on the counter next to the cabinet.

"It doesn't work" Flame Princess muttered, shifting her position and laying back down on the couch. Dr. Kenneth walked over to a desk in the corner of the small room, opening one of the drawers and taking out a document. He grabbed the stone chair near the couch by one of its arms and sat it down near the counter. He sat on the chair and started writing on the document.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" He inquired. Flame princess shifted again, she was starting to wish she dressed out of her royal armor before coming to Dr. Kenneth's office. She sighed.

"It just... doesn't, Trust me, I would know if it worked." Dr. Kenneth shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, the medication helps you, it doesn't matter if you feel different. Your not supposed to-"

"I can understand that!" Flame princess snapped, interrupting the therapist. "I just don't feel any less crazier taking it!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Dr. Kenneth turned his head to the side.

"That right there is why you need to take your medication. You can understand why you don't feel different but you can't understand the reason you need to take it." Dr. Kenneth replied calmly, he got up from the chair and walked over to the crimson couch, sitting down on it.

"My king, I would be lying if I said I know what you're going through, but sadly I don't. I don't know what it is like trying to handle an entire kingdom on your own at such a young age, nor do I understand your heartbreak either." Dr. Kenneth said, Flame Princess sat up again.

"How is medication and these sessions going to help me keep my emotions in check..." Flame Princess muttered, Dr. Kenneth smiled at her and got up from the couch, fetching the document he left on the counter and handing it to her.

"When did you start having your 'issues' again?" he asked her, she sighed and shook her head.

"Right after me and Finn broke up, that's when I noticed I wasn't able to control myself as easily. When I overthrew my father, it just went away without a trace, I was fine. Then Don John came around, calling me too soft and weak to hold the throne. I thought that I should of been little bit more strict after noticed I did hold back on punishments for those who really did deserve it. Some the citizens didn't like that, I figured it was because it reminded them too much of my Fathers rule, even though I wasn't executing them for spilling juice on the carpet. It was about when the tenth complainer, a woman in her twenties, came to 'politely' ask me to be a little nicer..." Flame Princess trailed off.

"Well? What happened?" Dr. Kenneth ushered her to go on, she looked down.

"That's when I blew up, it was the first time since...well, forever! Not counting the Ice King incident since there were reasons for that. Glob, I didn't even know what I was doing, It wasn't until Cinnamon bun held me back that I finally realized what I was doing. I never been so ashamed... Its getting worse everyday, one second i'm happily helping my citizens with their problems, next minute I'm losing my mind over someone breaking a plate." Flame Princess confessed. Dr. Kenneth nodded.

"How long was it?" He asked, confusing the flaming girl in front of him.

"How long was what?" She questioned, looking extremely confused. Dr. Kenneth fixed the tie on his suit.

"Your last meltdown. how long ago did you have it?" He answered her, Flame Princess looked embarrassed as she spoke.

"Last night, It was in my quarters, it was pretty loud too, i'm surprised no one came to check up on me..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Last night? What was the reason?" Flame Princess groaned, already getting tired of his questions.

"It was after an argument me and my father had, it was about something pretty stupid now that I think about, but it really got to me though. When I went back up to my room I just completely lost it, putting holes in the walls, shattering my mirror, I even managed to rip the work desk out of it hinges on the floor and throw it across the room, the actual thought that Cinnamon bun took his valuable time to install that without even being asked to is what really makes me feel bad about the whole thing... I don't even know what's happening to me." Flame Princess sighed at the end, putting her head in her hands. Dr. Kenneth stared at her for a long time, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he let out an 'ah!' as he pulled up the chair to sit up next to her.

"You need a break!" He exclaimed, Flame Princess looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"A break?" she repeated, he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you're at that age where you need to be free! Some people mistaken this as the 'rebellious stage', but for someone that was trapped in a lantern for 15 years, being cooped up in a castle can be extremely stressful, even without all the treaty signings and paperwork to pass new laws" He put a hand on her shoulder. " And lets not forget taking the responsibility of converting hundreds of people into goodness, leading them to honest lives, and trying to build the kingdom a better image takes a lot of work, especially for someone as young as you.: Flame Princess flared up.

"Are you saying I can't handle the responsibility?!" She yelled at him, anger in her features, he didn't back down, as he had an understanding that she would only be encouraged if he did.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that it is extremely stressful for someone like you. Listen Flame King, you need to get out of the castle, you trust Cinnamon bun right?" She nodded.

"More then anyone else I ever met." She answered him.

"Then trust him with the throne for once, get out of the castle and go on an adventure! I swear on my mother's grave you won't have any problems anymore after you come back!" He exclaimed, laughing heartily at the end. Flame Princess didn't join him in the laughter.

"Are you insane?! I can't abandon the kingdom just because I can't control my emotions! I will just stick to the medication!" With that, Flame Princess shredded the document she never took the time read and stormed out of the office, not even bothering to take the pill bottle on the counter. Dr. Kenneth sighed and walked to his desk, pulling out one of the drawers and taking out a bag made out of an unknown material. He grabbed the bottle and slipped it inside on the bag, setting it on the counter.

"Iris!" He yelled. Immediately, a head made of coal poked in the room.

"Yes doctor?" She answered in a timid voice. He nodded towards the bag.

"Have the King's medicine sent up to her room please." Iris nodded her head quickly and stretched her arm out, grabbing the bag and running off.

* * *

Everyone who caught sight of the fuming king quickly got out of her way, already knowing from past experience that they didn't want to get in her way while she was in this state. The king didn't even notice their frightened eyes following her as she walked past them. When reaching the throne room, she quickly walked over to the throne and sat down in it, putting her head in her hands and groaning. Cinnamon bun, who was just arriving to the throne room, walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright princess?" He asked her, concern in his eyes. Flame Princess just nodded, but didn't look up at him. He leaned closer and nudged her shoulder.

"Princess, you're breaking your own law, tell me the truth!" He demanded, Flame princess lifted her head to look at him.

"I just... need some time alone..." She muttered, she got up from the throne and walked to the right side of the room, where there was a door, she looked back at Cinnamon bun.

"I'm retiring to my quarters, please don't bother me" She informed, opening the door and walking out. Cinnamon looked at the spot she was just standing.

"What's her problem?" He muttered, he looked at the empty throne, and his confused facial expression quickly changed to one that could only be described as childlike joy,

"At least I can pretend to be the king!" He sat in the throne, giggling like a madmen.

"Everyone bow down to King Hot Buns!" he yelled to no one in particular, he pointed his finger to an empty space.

"Bring me juice Princess Bubblegum!" he ordered, he started laughing.

"This is fun!"

* * *

_**Sorry for any character OOC'ness, I'm trying my best, though I guess what I am doing to Flame Princess is already pretty OOC. Please leave review telling me if I made any mistakes!**  
_


End file.
